


Discovering the Aberrant

by agnikai58



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Consentacles, Impregnation, Magical Beast, Other, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnikai58/pseuds/agnikai58
Summary: After Newt is ordered to leave the City Tina finds him sneaking into the tunnels of New York City in search of a very unusual sort of creature. In order to ensure that he departs the city she has to employ a rather unusual strategy but it turns out to be more rewarding than she could have guessed.Consensual tentacle sex. Impregnation.





	Discovering the Aberrant

Only hours ago Manhattan had been riotously loud, the thundering of Creedence's Obscurus drowning out the sirens and screams left in its wake as it rampaged through the city. But now the so-called City that Never Sleeps was unusually hushed, as if the night was striving to compensate for the bedlam from earlier. The streets were almost empty though a few pedestrians remained undaunted by the queer urge to remain indoors that was lingering over the town's inhabitants.

 

Near the edge of the island a mousy looking man carrying a suitcase was hurrying down along the sidewalk as he stared at the piece of paper in his other hand. He came to a stop near a set of stairs that descended into the depths where New York's subway tunnels lay hidden below the city above. His head looked up from the scrap he was holding as he looked at the sign above him. After a moment Newt Scamander glanced all around him before heading down the cement stairs.

 

The road remained empty after his disappearance for several seconds until a woman wearing a black cloche hat and gray trench-coat emerged from a nearby alley. Tina pulled a slender wooden rod out of her pocket before descending down the stairs, wand out in front of her.

 

Bright yellow tape reading under construction stretched from one wall to the other at the bottom of the stairs. Tina ducked beneath them and found herself in a pitch black subway station save for a few slivers of moonlight streaming down the stairs behind her. Ahead of her she heard Newt mutter something and a yellow light appeared ahead of her. Newt waved his wand from left to right in front of him before hopping off the edge of the platform and heading for one of the tunnel entrances. Tina waited until he had put distance between them before pointing her wand at herself and whispering. “Quietus.”

 

With her footsteps now muffled she made her way down the same tunnel that Newt had entered, taking care to keep far enough away that he couldn't see her even with the Lumos charm illuminating the tip of his wand. Tina kept one hand on the wall as she walked and the smooth cement soon abruptly vanished and her fingers brushed against compacted dirt with the occasional rock mixed in.

 

As she followed Newt's sphere of light Tina started counting the number of footsteps she had taken. There were no signs down here to indicate where they were but knowing how far she had walked would give her a rough idea of where Newt was unknowingly leading her to. The minutes slowly passed by and her count grew to include four digits before a light pouring out from one side of the tunnel appeared in the distance. Bit by bit it grew brighter until she was able to clearly see Newt once again even after he extinguished the light on the tip of his wand.

 

Newt turned and headed towards where the light was coming from, moving out of sight as he did so. Tina sped her gait up as she hurried forward to the corner, worried about losing track of her quarry after having followed him for the past hour or so. As soon as she turned the corner however, she ran straight into Newt from behind, knocking them both to the ground. Newt rolled over, his wand ready but he lowered it upon seeing who had collided with him. “Oh dear, you shouldn't be here Miss Goldstein.” he said in that languid voice of his.

 

“I shouldn't be here!?” hissed Tina, not bothering to conceal her irritation at the man who had dragged her into far too many problems in the last few days as she pushed herself up to her knees. “ _You_ shouldn't be here! Did you forget what the Madam President said? She told you to get that suitcase out of New York! You were supposed to leave on a ship today. What are you still doing here!?”

 

Newt scratched at the side of his head as he tried to ward off the witch's anger. “Ah... that.” He pointed over his shoulder. Tina rose up to her feet as she stopped looking at Newt and saw what was past him for the first time.

 

A large grotto, perhaps a hundred feet in diameter had been carved out from the earth bordering the incomplete subway tunnel. Its walls and ceiling were made of stone so perfectly smooth that the cave looked more like it had been melted instead of dug out. There was no visible source of light but somehow every part of the cave was bright as day. The cave's dominant feature was a large pond that occupied most of the grotto save for perhaps a ten foot strip of grass all around it and a large flat rock protruded from the water near the middle of the pond itself. Lastly Tina saw the water ripple as something swam just beneath the surface. She gulped and looked at Newt as he stood up and brushed his jacket off. “What exactly is that Mr Scamander?”

 

“That is a Flagellum.” said Newt.

 

“What is a Flagellum? Another one of your creatures? You told me that we had caught all the creatures that had gotten loose!”

 

“Oh no. This isn't one of mine, well not yet anyways. That's why I'm here, to capture it or at least I was going to until you showed up.” Newt explained. “I suppose I'll have to reinforce the Anti-Muggle charms and come back in a couple of days.”

 

“What are you talking about? Why does my being here mean you can't catch this creature? You're not explaining this very well Mr Scamander.”

 

Newt rubbed at his hair, leaving it even mussier than it normally was. “Ahh, a Flagellum is... I think it would be best if you trusted my expertise and not ask questions about this particular creature Miss Goldstein.”

 

Tina folded her arms and spread her legs wider as she leaned forward with a scowl. “You're going to have to do better than that. You were ordered to leave the city! If an Auror sees you then you'll get arrested for sure and I'll get demoted again since you were the one who get me reinstated. What is a Flagellum?”

 

Newt twisted at the waist to look towards the pond before pocketing his wand as he turned back to Tina. “There's a great many creatures out there with magic but not all of them come by it naturally. Some creatures or species are the result of illegal experiments by wizards or witches.”

 

“Why would someone do that? What's the point?” asked Tina, a sour look on her mouth at the idea of someone using their magic to twist animals in that fashion.

 

“It depends on the person I guess. Some people are after a monster to guard their possessions, others want something that looks pretty, a few do it just because they can...” explained Newt, a troubled look at the latter reason.

 

“And the Flagellum? What's the reason for making that?” Tina asked, with a sidelong glance at the pond and the creature in question.

 

“You really, really _don't_ want to know the answer to that. Please don't make me tell you.” Newt implored as earnestly as he was capable of.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I'm not really sure where the first Flagellum was created. My best guess is somewhere in southeast Asia. As for which nation I don't know. Japan? Korea? Maybe China. Whoever was responsible has never been found. As for why well they were made for the purpose of having sex with women.”

 

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. Tina's jaw dropped and her hands fell to her sides as she stared at Newt. Having sex with women. Her gaze slowly turned towards the pond and the unseen creature within before returning, inch by inch, to Newt. “You can't be serious. Someone made a creature for having sex with!? Why would someone do that!?”

 

“I couldn't really say but probably because they thought it would feel good. It's a rare thing to hear about even among magizoologists but it does happen. Anyways you got your answer so if you would please come back the way you came then I can capture this creature and take it somewhere far away.” Newt stated with a wave of his hands meant to encourage her to walk away.

 

Tina started to move but then she came to a halt and turned back around towards Newt. “Wait. Why do I have to leave? I'm an Auror and it's in both our interests if I help you. The longer you stay here the more likely you'll be caught.”

 

“Flagellums don't just have sex with women. It doesn't make sense to me since it's females who go into heat but once a year Flagellums have an estrus cycle and this one is in the middle of its cycle.” stated Newt, pulling at his shirt collar with thumb and index finger.

 

“Estrus cycle?” replied Tina, a look of confusion that quickly gave way to an even greater disbelief than before when she realized what Newt had meant. “You're saying this creature could get me pregnant!?” she said with a yell that echoed off the grotto walls.

 

 

“You or any other woman but only if you let it. Flagellums only have sex with woman who are willing.”

 

Tina shook her head abruptly but not without another glance at the pond. “Okay whatever. Why do you need me to leave though? You still haven't explained that.”

 

“Because a woman being nearby makes the Flagellum more active. Normally they're dormant to the point of near hibernation but the presence of a possible partner excites it for a day or two. The problem is that it also makes them more defensive and prone to violence against any potential competitors.” stated Newt.

 

“So you're saying that me being here means it'll attack you if you get too close Newt.”

 

“Yes. I could try stunning it in theory but it's impossible to predict what kind of effect spells will have creatures that were modified by magic in this manner. A stun hex could rebound on the caster, it could do nothing or it might simply cause a large explosion. I was hoping to trap it but that'll have to wait until the creature returns to its dormant state.”

 

“And the only way for it to return to its dormant state is for me to leave and wait a couple of days?” she asked.

 

“Well... there is one other possibility but I don't even want to bring it up because it might sound like I'm trying to pressure you into doing anything obscene Miss Goldstein.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Well this is just hearsay but if a Flagellum gets a woman pregnant then supposedly they fall asleep afterwards and well, that makes catching them easy.”

 

As Tina stood there the information that Newt had given her began to swirl in her head as she considered it along with the facts that she already knew. The leader of the MASCUA, the governing body of the magical community in North America, had ordered Newt to leave the city earlier that day. If he stayed for the sake of this highly unusual creature then it was only a matter of time until the Aurors caught on to his presence and would hunt him down, a duty they would no doubt expect her to be involved in. But what were the alternatives? Stun him and take him back to Britain by force? Try and inevitably fail at hiding him? Ask him to leave, a request he would undoubtedly refuse when there was a magical creature that may not even need rescuing if this artificial grotto was any indication. There was one last option available to her however and she gave the pond another glance as a warm sensation she hadn't expected to feel fluttered in her stomach at the notion. “How long does the pregnancy last?”

 

“Supposedly about a day or so but why are you asking me that? You can't be seriously thinking about... well you know what.” exclaimed Newt in disbelief.

 

“I know it sounds crazy but I'm an Auror. If I didn't consider all the possibilities then I wouldn't be doing my job.”

 

“But what kind of possibilities are you considering that having sex with this creature is worth asking about?” yelled Newt.

 

“I'm thinking that you're not going to leave without this creature and that MACUSA will realize you're still here. When they do, and they will, I won't be able to protect you. Getting deported would be your best case scenario but more likely they'll lock you up and you won't be able to take care of all the creatures in that case of yours.” Tina turned towards the pond where the Flagellum had been continuously meandering about in a circle during their whole conversation. “I need to see it before I decide what the best course of action is though. Can you do that?”

 

Newt seemed like he was about to argue, but stopped short upon seeing the look on her face and sighed as he pulled something out of his pocket. “As you wish.” He pointed his wand at what looked like a piece of meat and muttered something, the meat growing from a tiny cube to filling his palm. Newt gestured with his wand once more and the meat went flying. Almost immediately the ripples turned about pursuing the food as it flew overhead and landed on the rock in the middle of the pond.

 

The Flagellum was quick to emerge from the water as it clambered up onto the rock and immediately scooped the meat towards its beak. Tina took a few steps closer to the edge of the water as she sought to get a better look at the silver hued beast. Its head protruded from the base of a long narrow mantle and had a large round eye on either side of it. Tentacles as long as a man was tall were draped over the rock as its black beak tore at the gift from Newt.

 

As Tina looked at the squid-like creature she felt that warm feeling from earlier doubling as it rose upwards to her cheeks while also sinking to the insides of her thighs. Newt moved up to stand next to her as he opened his mouth again. “Okay you've seen it. Now can you please do the sensible thing and lea-”

 

“Stupefy.”

 

Tina caught Newt by the shoulders as he began to fall and gently eased him to the grass. She affectionately brushed some of his hair to the side and planted a kiss to his forehead. “I'm sorry but I'm doing this for your own good even if you're not going to remember this.” That reasoning certainly sounded good but Newt was in no position to hear her and if Tina was going to be honest, it was only part of the truth.

 

Her wand tapped once his temple. “Oblivate.” One memory charm to make him remember catching the Flagellum on his own later and she was setting the wand down on the grass.

 

Her hat was the first thing to go followed by her overcoat and the golden locket hanging from her neck. Tina's fingers trembled as she undid the buttons on her white blouse and her eyes remained fixed on the Flagellum until it slid back into the water once done eating. She was actually going to do this, having sex with that beast. No, not just sex. She was going to breed with it, let it impregnate her and deliver its offspring. The idea of something like this had never come into her thoughts before. In her wildest dreams she had tried to imagine what being with a Goblin might be like but this was so far beyond that fancy that Tina had no idea how she should feel. The only thing she was certain of was that her shock from earlier had vanished and all that was left was a queer, almost morbid excitement for what was about to happen.

 

She slipped her underwear off her feet and tossed it onto the pile of her other garments leaving her completely bereft of any clothing. Tina took a deep breath to still her nerves and began to walk forward, one slow step at a time. Her foot hesitated above the water before she placed it down fearing that the pond might be cold or freezing but it was almost the perfect temperature for her. As Tina began to wade deeper into the pond the ripples broke from the circle it had been swimming and began making their way towards her. As they drew within arm's reach the Flagellum's head broke the surface and she could sense an intelligence within those black eyes that Tina hadn't been expecting. One tentacle emerged from the water and it reached upwards to wrap the end of its tendril around her palm as if saying hello. Tina let out a jittery giggle at the gesture and she pointed at the rock, wanting to get on with this before her nerves betrayed her. “There.”

 

For a bit Tina had been unsure how deep the pond was before the water never got above her solar plexus and she was able to walk all the way to the rock, the Flagellum staying at her side the entire way. Tina pushed herself out of the water as she clambered onto the rock and turning over to lie down on her back, legs pressed together. To her surprise the rock's flat surface felt more like a cushy mattress than it actually did a boulder. Seconds after she had situated herself the Flagellum crawled onto the boulder with her, water dripping off its tendrils and body. Tina lifted her head to watch as it drew closer, its smooth but damp skin rubbing against hers as it laid itself on top of her ankles. Now that it was up close she could see suckers lining the underside of all eight tentacles. Tina took a deep breath to calm herself, her chest rising and falling as she reached down to grab a tentacle with each hand. “I don't know if you understand me or not but go ahead.”

 

The skin of the creature seemed to shimmer for a moment and in seconds had become iridescent, some of it shaded scarlet and fuchsia, others magenta and crimson. The tentacles she had grabbed sinuously snaked around her arms leaving enough length for the ends to touch any part of her head. At the same time other tendrils were coiling about her legs in similar fashion while two more shot beneath her and pressed themselves into her back. Tina inhaled sharply as she was wrapped up but none of the Flagellum's feelers were holding her tightly and she could move all of her limbs with ease. She gave the creature a questioning look and then it began.

 

Both tentacles near her face gradually lowered themselves until their smooth upper sides were resting on her cheeks. Tina took another sharp breath and let it out but remained still, not moving her head away. First one and soon after the other glided down along her skin from the base of her ears to her collarbone then back up top only to repeat it again. Soon enough Tina's eyes began to flutter close and her breathing slowed as the Flagellum seemed as if it was content to keep doing this forever. At least that lasted until she had fully shut her eyes however. The moment that happened the tentacles stopped and very loosely wrapped themselves around her neck, the suckers pressing into her skin. A moment later and Tina's eyes shot fully open as one of those suckers fastened itself to her neck, pulling her skin outwards as if giving her a hickey. She shivered but made no action to stop the creature from what it was doing to her. A moment later the sucker released her skin and the sucker right next to it imitated the first. Then a third and within seconds every sucker on her neck was doing the same thing, pulling and quickly letting go. Tina let out a quiet gasp and her fingers tightened on the appendages she was holding. “Merlin's beard!”

 

Following her outburst the suckers on her neck stopped what they were doing and Tina took advantage of the respite to regain her composure. The Flagellum didn't give her very long however as each of the feelers touching her rotated so that the suckers were all facing inwards towards Tina's body. “Oh you can't be -”

 

Tina let out a ragged breath and her bottom arched upwards as hundreds of suckers simultaneously fastened themselves to her skin all across Tina's body then let go in one swift motion. Seconds later the Flagellum did it again, and this time the witch's wanton cry echoed off the walls of the grotto. Tina let go of the tentacles she had been holding and grabbed the remaining two tendrils pulling them up to her chest. “Again but here too.” She breathed, wanting even more from the creature. The tentacles twitched themselves out of her hands and laid themselves along the underside of her rather petite breasts but placed their tips over the nubs at their peaks.

 

Tina moaned at the newest additions to the limbs touching her body and she took a hold of the feelers around her arms again as she tried to ready herself for the next round. Once again the suckers began pulling at her but no longer in a synchronized fashion, instead they were latching on and then letting go seemingly at random. Tina moaned again as the patches of skin being tweaked were constantly shifting, not giving her the chance to acclimate before they stopped and started somewhere else. Calves, wrists, neck, her back, thighs, everywhere but her breasts and down between her legs. Tina whined softly when it finally came to a halt, not wanting it to end while still welcoming the respite from the barrage. The creature watched and waited for her breathing to settle back to normal before it started in on her breasts.

 

The previous touches had been intense, the suckers overwhelming her with sheer numbers and speed but now the Flagellum's caress had changed. The suckers on her chest didn't let go like she had been expecting instead remaining attached as the limbs holding each breast started pushing and pulling them Lastly the creature seized onto the witch's nipples with a single sucker and began tugging them upwards. Tina let out a quiet mewling sound induced by the magical creature's latest touch and her legs which had been held together this entire time began to part from each other leaving a few inches between them.

 

Sensing the opportunity the Flagellum pulled its body up higher onto Tina's knees, its black beak opening. A dark yellowish-orange mass of muscle stretched outwards, unrolling until it resembled something akin to a tongue perhaps a foot in length. It wasted no time in diving downwards into the gap that had been created between her thighs. Tina hip's shook as the slick nubby surface of the tongue slid upwards against her labia then back down with the tongue's other side until both of them were glistening with what was continually coating the witch's nethers.

 

As the Flagellum kept its efforts up Tina reached up to touch her face with one hand. Her skin felt feverish to the touch and there was little doubt that her cheeks were flushing rosily right now. She reached down to affectionately touch the creature's head. “Okay that's enough.”

 

The creature's suckers stopped what they were doing and its tongue retracted back into its beak at the witch's statement. Tina let out a long slow breath as she looked up at the roof of the cave. She had been apprehensive about this at first but the Flagellum's touch had more than allayed her concerns but that wasn't why she had stunned Newt. Why she had stripped nude and laid herself on the rock for this magical creation to play with. Tina sat up from the rock and she lifted the Flagellum off her knees before setting it down in front of her. Her legs bent at the knee and she laid herself back down on the rock as she spread her thighs giving the creature unrestricted access to her groin. “I know what you want to do. Go ahead.” she said inviting it to do more than just play with her body.

 

The Flagellum eagerly pushed itself forward to get closer as two of its tentacles reached for her hands, weaving their tips through her fingers and pressed themselves against her palms. Tina closed her hands around them as she waited for whatever came next, a wait that proved to be short-lived. A sphincter located below the creature's beak in the center of that mass of limbs opened up and a slender tentacle emerged from within. It didn't have any suckers like the others but it's tip was half again as thick as the shaft that led up to it.

 

As Tina watched with bated breath, the tentacle drew nearer to her slit, pausing briefly, before pushing its head forward in a single smooth stroke. Tina shuddered violently as it entered, the feeling of this limb inside her enough to finally push her over the edge she had been skirting for so long. Once her body stopped quivering the tentacle retreated so that only its tip remained in her before pushing back in. Her fingers tightened on the tentacles in her hand as the creature's organ kept plunging into her, each stroke a little deeper and faster than the one preceding it. Sweet and lewd sounding moans drifted through the grotto as Tina's upper body and head squirmed from side to side though she did her best to keep her hips still, desperately wanting to ensure that her contortions wouldn't interfere with the thrusts of the Flagellum's member. How long it went on Tina couldn't say but her hair had grown slick with sweat plastering itself to her head and she had been besieged by miniature tremors that only served to further inflame the witch's urge for release.

 

Eventually though the Flagellum was no longer content to keep it up and its member carefully pressed in one last time. When it came to a halt Tina shivered excitedly and she knew instinctively that it had pushed as far inside as it was capable of, that her canal had been completely filled. And then nothing, the member was still and the tentacles holding her hands were only held in place by her grip. Tina raised her head to see what was going on. The Flagellum's skin was changing once again, those iridescent hues growing brighter and brighter until it was a violent red all over. The change only lasted for a few seconds, the red fading away until the skin was silver once again and then she saw why.

 

A thick bulge shaped roughly like a sausage was emerging from the Flagellum's sphincter and moving forward through its member towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what it must be. For a moment the thought of backing out, of not letting this creature impregnate her arose. All Tina had to do was pull that tentacle out of her but her hands didn't move. Because the truth was that she didn't want them to. It was perverse and she knew it but she didn't care. Tina wanted this to happen, for this thing to give her its inhuman offspring. The bulge disappeared inside of her stretching her canal around it as the Flagellum kept pushing it even further. It paused at the end of the member for a few seconds and Tina could feel the member's tip opening up inside of her and the egg within was squeezed out and into her waiting womb.

 

As soon as the egg was deposited Tina's whole body shook and she curled up into a ball as the climax she had been hungering for began, a torrent of sheer rapture cascading outwards from her stomach to all parts of her and then back on itself as it grew ever greater. Once it had passed Tina found herself that the Flagellum had slipped into some kind of stupor, its eyes glazed over and its tentacles were limply dangling in the water as if it had been trying to return to the pond.

 

Tina gathered the creature up in her arms as she slipped off the rock and slowly made her way towards the grass shore where a suitcase was waiting. Two popped clasps later and the case was open allowing her to deposit the Flagellum inside before she shut and secured the lid. “Sorry buddy but Newt won't let you stay here.” she said, feeling a pang of guilt at having to give the creature who had treated her so wonderfully to the Magizoologist.

 

She rose back up to her feet and swung her gaze towards Newt. Now that the grotto's occupant was safely stowed in Newt's suitcase the British wizard would leave New York with no memory of her being here. Tina turned to the pond with a small smile on her face as her hand lingered on her stomach where the egg was gestating. This grotto might be empty at the moment but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

 


End file.
